The Tale of the Underground
by JakeGetsFrisky
Summary: The Tale of Frisk and his sister, Hope, throughout the Underground with a stranger. How will monsterkind react to the strange trio?
1. Prologue: The Escape

**A/N: This is my third attempt at making this story. *pinches nose* I won't delete it once again. As of now this chapter isn't done but I wanted to post it anyways to celebrate the third year of Undertale. I will update it completely by Wednesday. 9/19/18 EDIT: Finished the prologue, hope ya enjoy!**

Every Tale has a beginning …

It was midnight as Frisk crouched in the shadow of the huge tree beside the road. He looked back at his house, perhaps for the last time, where his sister was climbing out of her window on their rope made of bed sheets that they had made in the last minutes of preparation. She was wearing her favorite sweater, just like him. The only difference was that hers was purple with blue stripes while his was blue with purple stripes. They were running away from the cruel monsters in their home, their parents.

"Hurry up, Hope," Frisk called to her, "We have a limited time before they will return home!" Hope picked up her pace and quickly finished climbing down their makeshift rope. Once she reached ground level, she snuck over to Frisk, as quiet as possible.

"Where are we going brother?" she asked him. Frisk hadn't told her anything else about his escape plan other than the fact that they were going to run away.

"I was thinking we should go to the mountain and stay there for the night. I have already snuck over there and found us a cave to hide in for now." Frisk responded.

Hope's eyes widened at the mention of the mountain. "Isn't there a legend about Mt. Ebott? Something like people who scale the mountain don't come back," she questioned, quivering at the thought of the ominous legend.

Frisk shook his head. "It's just a legend, something mothers tell their kids so that they don't run away. That's why they reminded us of the legend whenever we were near the mountain."

Hope seemed to accept his explanation and motioned for him to lead the way. "Alright let's go, little brother." she teased.

Frisk would have groaned, if they weren't trying to be as quiet as possible. She had been born a few minutes before him and rubbed it in whenever the chance arose. Frisk started to head north, going down the road, when he saw two pinpricks of light in the distance.

"Quick, get down," Frisk hissed to Hope, dropping down beside the road noiselessly. Hope silently complied and laid down beside him. Frisk heard the roar of the engine as the car came towards them, his heart thumping painfully against his chest. This is it, he thought glumly, we are going to get caught before we even leave our lawn. However, fortune smiled upon them today, and the car kept going. Frisk waited until it drove into his driveway before he got up and motioned for Hope to do the same.

They continued walking alongside the road until they saw the terrifying mountain a few hours later. Just being near it gave him chills, like it was actually cursed. Frisk didn't believe in curses or legends but he still was unnerved by the mountain. As he was marveling at the mountain, a hooded figure moved in front of them. Frisk jumped, startled by the appearance of the stranger, and pushed Hope behind him.

"Hey," the stranger called, "What are kids like ya doing out at this time? Shouldn't ya be at home!"

"We could ask you the same!" Frisk shot back, not bothering to hide the suspicion he felt.

The stranger chuckled and pulled their hood down revealing the young man underneath. The first thing Frisk noticed about him was his red hair and how much it contrasted his green eyes. The second thing he noticed was the man's face, dotted in freckles like stars across the night sky. Frisk's inspection was cut short when he started to speak. "Sorry about the rude introduction, it's just that ya don't usually see two kids beside a mountain at midnight everyday," he said apologetically. "The name's Kai by the way."

Before Frisk could come up with a response, Hope stepped out from behind him and started to introduce them. "It's alright Mister Kai, I'm Hope and this is my brother, Frisk."

Kai nodded, accepting her answer. "But why are ya here at this mountain at such a hour? It's dangerous for kids like ya to be alone around here."

This time Frisk spoke up immediately so Hope couldn't give away too much information again. "We just wanted to go on a walk, so if you'll excuse us, we will go now," Frisk said, starting to walk past Kai without waiting for a response.

"Woah there kid, I can't let ya climb that mountain. Anyone who goes up there never returns so how about ya walk home instead." He said, full of concern, albeit a little forcefully.

Instead of comforting Frisk, his tone just scared him even more. It sounded too much like the tone he heard at home whenever… Frisk shook his head to stop the painful memories and grabbed Hope's hand. He couldn't afford to panic right now. He ran away from the stranger, dragging Hope with him. Behind them, the stranger called for them stop and when they did not show any signs of slowing down, he ran after them.

Three hours later, Frisk and Hope were huddling together deep inside a pitch black cave near the summit of the cursed mountain. It had started to rain shortly after he had dashed away from the stranger and the cave was the first shelter they had stumbled across. As far as Frisk could tell, the stranger had quit following them a while back. "I'm going to go see if the storm is over yet," Frisk called over his shoulder to Hope, "I'll be back soon, I promise." Hope nodded to show that she had heard him.

Frisk walked out of the cave and checked the starlit sky. Fortunately there were no more clouds in the sky. "It looks like it will be a good day tomorrow." Frisk said to himself.

"Actually, there's another storm coming in around noon tomorrow." Kai said a few feet behind Frisk.

Frisk jumped up and turned around, his normally golden tan skinned face a sickly shade of pale. "How did you find me," he demanded, "I thought you quit following us."

"I just followed your footprint," said the young man, shrugging. "It wasn't too hard to be honest. Will you come down the mountain now? I've had to chase you for hours! I promise I won't tell your parents."

Frisk didn't trust Kai, not because he was a stranger, but he just did NOT want to go back to his guardian's home. Rather than go back to that shithole called his home, Frisk ran away from Kai for the second time that night. He ran back inside the cave and passed Hope, hoping she would follow him. Frisk kept sprinting into the cave, unable to see where he was going at this point. He could hear Kai right behind him, slowly cutting the distance in between them. Since he was not paying attention to where was going, Frisk did not notice the slope of the ground in time to realize what a slope in a cave indicated. A hole. When he did realize there was a slope in the cave, it was already too late. Trying to slow down, Frisk tripped on rock and fell into the gaping hole.

"Kid!"

Frisk could feel his head starting to hurt from all the pressure the fall was putting on him. He felt someone grab him just as he lost unconsciousness.

And the Tale begins...

 **AN: If anyone could tell me how to do an actual authors note on mobile that would be great**


	2. Falling

Chapter 1: Falling

 **AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait. When I release the first chapter, I did it with little thought of the future of my fanfic so in between the first chapter and posting this chapter, I made a better and more precise plot. I am also going to try to get a regular update schedule started beginning next Friday, every week. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Also, I would like to thank Silverstreambeam1118 and Guest for reviewing!!! They helped give me the determination to continue writing this!**

 _"Break the chains binding them. Free them from their eternal prison, Kai."_

 _Kai opened his eyes upon hearing his name called out. He took a second to take in the scenery, or lack thereof. All around him was darkness besides the distorted figures surrounding him. Despite him looking straight at them, Kai could not make out any of their features. The tallest figure, the one in the middle, seemed to be the one in charge._

 _"Break the chains binding them. Free them from their eternal prison," repeated the tall entity, "it is our only hope to end this."_

 _"Who are 'they' and who are ya," questioned Kai, "Also, where am I?"_

 _The unidentifiable entity ignored Kai's interruption and kept talking, "Keep your mind sharp, as it is key to your survival."_

 _With that last message, the unending darkness that enveloped Kai started to enclose on him…_

Everything hurt him but his back was the worst. It was sending spasms of pain from his torso all the way up to his neck. Kai grunted and stood up after multiple attempts. He blinked his eyes in order to adjust to the change of colors. He was still in a relatively dark area, but now there were bright yellow flowers and emerald vines surrounding him instead darkness that seemed to consume everything in sight. He shivered, remembering the crazy dream. That's all it was, just a dream that his dull imagination thought up.

Just like he did in the dream, Kai took in the scenery of the room. He noticed a purple door along a dim pathway. Kai frowned; it was too early for it to be dark. It was only 5 a.m. when-

Something, or rather someone, stirred behind him. Kai turned to face the kid that had caused the fall. Even though it was the boy's fault, Kai still could not bring himself to stay mad at such an innocent kid. Frisk had gotten up without any troubles, unlike Kai.

"Are ya alright kiddo? That was a long fall we took," Kai asked worriedly, while trying to check if Frisk had any injuries.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired," replied Frisk, "I think the flowers cushioned my fall."

 _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder_ , Kai thought. "Well as long as you are okay."

Just as Kai was about to ask Frisk if he wanted to go through the doorway, Frisk bolted through the door. Kai sighed and followed Frisk at a slow pace. When he got to the next room, he saw Frisk talking to something. Kai rubbed his eyes and looked again. There was a talking flower. Am I still asleep, wondered Kai as he approached the talking flower.

"-Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" Frisk nodded his answer to Flowey's question. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Flowey gave Frisk a grin that looked so trustworthy Kai almost ran the other way.

"Frisk, we can't trust this flower. He could try to manipulate us since we are new! Don't lower guard around him," Kai whispered, quiet enough so Flowey would not be able to hear him.

"Ahem," Flowey said, interrupting their little talk, "Like I was saying, I'll help you! Here we go!"

Kai felt something pulling on him. Suddenly, the light pull turned into a strong tug. Kai gasped as he felt something being pulled from inside of him. In front of him was a bright green heart that seemed to pulse with Kai's heartbeat.

Flowey resumed his tutorial, "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off very weak, but it can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" As Flowey taught the duo about their souls, his already suspicious grin widened. He was starting to look less and less friendly. "You guys want some LOVE, don'tcha? Don't worry; I'll share some with you!" When Flowey finished his spiel, he winked while sticking out his tongue. Somehow, his wink created a sparkle of light.

"I swear, I'm going crazy," Kai muttered to no one in particular.

Flowey shot Kai an annoyed glare and then recomposed himself. "Down here, LOVE is shared with… Little white… 'Friendliness pellets.'" Several "friendliness pellets" blinked into existence around Flowey. "Are you ready," questioned Flowey.

Kai touched Frisk's shoulder in order to get his attention. "I don't trust him. 'Friendliness pellets' sound suspiciously like bullets. If this is real, they'll injure us instead of giving us love," Kai explained to Frisk. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but just trust me, okay?" Kai gave Flowey a thumbs up to show that they were ready. Flowey's smile somehow grew even larger and more menacing than before.

"Move around! Get as many as you can," Flowey instructed the human duo as the "pellets" slowly approached them. He hissed as Kai held Frisk's hand to keep them in place instead of allowing him to touch a "pellet." Flowey's face seemed stuck halfway between a scowl and a smile. "Hey buddy, you missed them," Flowey said dryly, "Let's try again, okay?" More "pellets" appeared and flew at the duo again, this time a little faster than before. This time, Kai and Frisk had to move to dodge the magical "friendliness pellets." Flowey's face finally decided it wanted to be mad, so he reached 100% scowl potential. "Is this a joke? Are you dudes braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULL—'friendliness pellets,'" Flowey said, hastily covering up his mistake by spawning in the next wave of bullets. Kai grabbed Frisk and he dove away, scraping his knees in the process. Kai looked up and saw Flowey's scowl turn into a sadistic grin. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to watch me suffer, didn't you?" Flowey scoffed, "You are just like the rest of them."

Flowey snapped out of his self-pity and turned to the pair. "DIE!" He yelled, all the false cheerfulness and friendliness gone, leaving him full of anger. Kai and Frisk were surrounded a huge circle of white bullets that were slowly approaching towards them. There seemed to be no gap wide enough for the humans to escape through, even Frisk's tiny body wasn't small enough to fit between two bullets. Just as Kai's life was about to be cut short, Flowey was hit with a fireball. With a scream of pain, Flowey disappeared, along with his army of magical bullets.

Kai craned his neck to see where the fireball that had saved Frisk and him had come from. Their savior was a tall goat, most likely a lady. Oh great, Kai thought sarcastically, another monster, even stronger than the last one. Hopefully this one is peaceful, but it could be just as manipulative, if not more, than Flowey. Kai was snapped out of his thoughts as the goat lady started to speak to them.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I assure you that I mean no harm," she said in response to Kai's skeptical look, "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone else has fallen down. You are the first humans to fall together in monster history. In fact, no human has come here in 79 years!" Toriel remarked. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

As Toriel finished her introduction, Kai felt the earlier pain from the prior events return. His knees to started to wobble as he bent over, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up.

"I don't feel so good," Kai rasped. The world suddenly seemed to implode on him. Blackness overtook Kai's vision as he toppled over.

"Ughhh." Kai groaned as he woke up. His stomach seemed to be having a war with itself, it hurt so much. He tried to stand up but since his legs were numb, he crumpled to the floor. A door opened and the goat lady walked in with Frisk beside her. Kai tried his best to sit casually on the floor but his legs refused to move.

"Ah, young one, you should not try to get up yet. Your human body is not used to having magic inside of it, especially not the amount of magic that I used to heal you," Toriel told Kai. "I am sorry but I do not know what is wrong with you. All I can tell you is that healing magic can slow down most diseases but I can't get rid of a disease I don't know. I am sorry, my child." Toriel left the room, leaving Frisk and Kai alone.

Initially, Kai had been mad that she had used magic on him without his permission but the worried look Frisk was giving him, a total stranger, told him that his condition was worse than he had realized.

"Here," Frisk said sheepishly, holding out a pie, "Toriel and I baked a get-well pie for you. It's a butterscotch and cinnamon pie."

"Heh, thanks kiddo," Kai took a piece of pie, a huge grin forming despite the terrible news he had just received. He noticed that Frisk didn't reach for a piece of pie despite the fact that it was right in front of him.

"Why don't we share the pie? Just because you helped bake it, doesn't mean you can't have any."

Frisk hesitated before grabbing his own piece of pie and sitting down beside Kai. They ate together in silence, at least before the third party spoke up.

"Frisk c'mon, you said you would ask Kai what was wrong!"

Kai looked around and was surprised yet again by what he saw. In the corner of the bedroom he was staying in, there was a spectral girl.

"Who are you?" Kai wondered aloud.

 **AN: More updates: I am going I start hiding secret messages throughout the following chapters to give you guys, the awesome readers, something to occupy your attention while I write. The first code is as follows:**

 **EHZDUH RI FKDUD, WKH WUXH GHPRQ**

 **Also: Two spaces between paragraphs indicates a line break. I am writing on mobile so I can't use a lot of things available to most other writers. Every week I don't update, I will add another code to the most recent chapter's bottom author's note(and mentally kick myself for being lazy!). Thank you all for reading my fanfic!**


	3. AN

**A/N: So I am putting this story on hiatus because I am honestly so busy right now with multiple sports and school, plus other personal problems. I am still going to write this story but I need to rewrite parts in the other two chapters. This will become a Undertale Shorts fan fiction in a week or two, with shorts about Undertale's anniversary and Holidays. Sorry for this major inconvenience but I will keep writing The Tale of the Underground in my spare time. I am hoping to make a fan fiction that listens to reviews so I will incorporate any ideas that I receive and I will give credit to whoever gave the idea.**

 **Once again, I am really sorry but I need to be able to fully focus on my more personal aspects of my life right now. The Tale of the Underground should be back in the beginning of January but it might end up being early February.**


End file.
